


Scarborough Faire - A Dramione Story

by DoubleDracos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDracos/pseuds/DoubleDracos
Summary: Draco finds himself in Scarborough Town with his ex-wife's favourite song in his head. What leads up to his arrival in Scarborough and what happens next?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 1





	Scarborough Faire - A Dramione Story

**Scarborough Faire -** A Dramione Story.

Lyrics are taken from Simon & Garfunkel's version of Scarborough Fair/Canticle

_ "Are you going to Scarborough Faire?" _

Draco stood in Scarborough Town. If he thought hard he could imagine the opulent, auspicious Faire that once was here. The Aristocrats and the Common Folk mingling among each other, feeling lively, dancing, laughing, enjoying life. The haunting lyrics of Hermione's favourite song echoed in his mind as he danced alone down the midnight street.

An old woman leaned out the window of the nearest tavern. " 'ay guvnor" she called out "You look lost. Why don't you come inside and warm up by a fireplace?" Draco looked shocked at first, before taking up her offer.

_ "...Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme" _

"So, tell me your story, Young Sire," the old woman called as she bustled around in the kitchen, clanging pots and making a general ruckus as she prepares herself to make a meal for Draco.

Draco stared into the fireplace remembering everything.

"Well, it began 7 years ago, when she and I were Head Boy and Head Girl…." he began.

_ “...Remember me, to one who lives there” _

**7 years ago.**

Draco pinned Hermione against the wardrobe door as he hitched her skirt up, pulling her panties, his pants and boxers down as lust overtook their senses. Hermione flushed a little, turned on by his coarseness, how rushed it was. Knowing that at any moment their friends could open the door and catch them with Draco buried in her turned her on even more. She felt his fingers bury into her hips as he thrust hard and deep in her, fucking her relentlessly, with a sense of urgency. Her moans slowly reached a crescendo as she pushed back on him needily.  “Hurry up Draco! How long does it take to snog her?!?” Pansy called, suddenly yanking the door open. Draco and Hermione tumbled out, oblivious to what happened, Draco still pumping into Hermione while their friends laughed and jeered. Draco knew then that he had fallen for Hermione.

**6 years ago.**

It was a beautiful day, Draco thought as he strolled down Diagon Alley. He had just opened his potion shop, Arcane Affinity, and was heading to Gringotts to finalize the paperwork when he bumped into her. Letting his gaze wander over her, that raw animalistic lust overtook his senses as he remembered their last day at Hogwarts. “Granger”, he drawled. Hermione looked up at Draco, dressed up in black jeans, dragonhide boots, a leather jacket, that was open showing a tight red low cut singlet, showing off his semi-muscular chest and torso. She blushed as she remembered that last day of Hogwarts before graduation. “Malfoy,” she said as she opened her store, The Book Nook, “What do you want?” 

"Would you like to go on a date?"

**5 years ago.**

Hermione looked into her mirror, feeling nervous. She looked down at her rich rose gold wedding dress by Christina Wu. It shimmered as she spun around, checking herself out. Pansy shrieked as she opened the door. 

"Oh. My. God. Hermione Granger, you look AMAZING!" She eagerly ran over to her friend and exclaimed delightedly over Hermione's dress. Outside the door, Blaise rolled his eyes before rapping on the door. "Hermione, it's time".

Hermione opened the door and held out her arm for Blaise to grab so he could give her away in lieu of her father. As they walked into the Grand Foyer, harmonious harp music fluttered past them as if an angel sighed. As she drew closer, the nerves faded away as she looked into her fiance's steel-grey eyes. Standing next to Draco, she could feel excited tears begin to form. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

**1 week ago.**

"What do you mean you want to break up?" Draco said softly, in a state of disbelief.  "I'm sorry love, I'm seeing someone else," Hermione said, looking down on her soon to be ex-husband. 

"Who is it? Do I have the common courtesy of knowing?" Draco asked as tears threatened to form.  "Viktor Krum" came the reply. "How long?" He asked. "1 year."

Draco stood up, grabbed his jacket and keys and walked out the front door and drove away.

_ " ...For once she was a true love of mine" _

It had been three years since Draco settled down in Scarborough Town. He had messaged Gringotts and arranged for someone else to take over his store as long as he was given rent. He arranged for monthly updates about his accounts. Had arranged for Hermione to be taken off his vault access and will. He had set up his own small book store; Dragons Books. He, however, didn't expect to see his ex-wife on his doorstep one rainy day.

"May I come in Draco?".

Ever, the gentleman, Draco welcomed her into his home. Idle chatter was had like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in ages. 

"Viktor and I broke up," Hermione said suddenly.

"What do you want from me, Krum?"

"I want to get back together"

"No. What's done is done. You were once the true love of mine. No more. We can be friends for now"

**2 Years Later.**

Draco stood at the altar with a sense of dèjá Vu. Hermione sat in the front row with her new boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, both of whom smiled proudly as orchestral music filled the room. Draco's nerves were on display as his bride stood next to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to witness the union between Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy"

_ Fin. _


End file.
